disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
March Hare
The March Hare is a character and a friend and sidekick of The Mad Hatter from Disney's 1951 film Alice in Wonderland. Of course, he's mad, too. It is him Alice decides to visit. In the book it was explained that this was because it was the month of May, and Alice hoped he might be less mad as a result. He is voiced by both Jerry Colonna in the film and Maurice LaMarche in both the television series and the Kingdom Hearts video game saga, including both Bonkers and House of Mouse. Personality The March Hare (just like everyone else in Wonderland) is mad. The hare is best friends with the Mad Hatter and enjoys tea just as much as him. Although they are close and both insane, March Hare seems to be a bit more loud and wild than the Hatter who is abit more gentleman like. Besides the Cheshire Cat, the March Hare seems to be the only one not to have a true fear of the Queen of Hearts being that he was capable of screaming in her face "Nothing Whatever!" Appearances Alice in Wonderland March Hare first appears in the middle of the film having tea with Mad Hatter and the Doormouse. As they sing the Unbirthday song they are interrupted by Alice who commented she enjoys their singing pleasing the hare. The March Hare explains to Alice the purpose of an unbirthday and she joins for tea. March Hare continuously cuts Alice off as she tries to tell how she ended up in Wonderland. When the party is intruded again by the White Rabbit, Mad Hatter claims his watch is two days slow and with the March Hare's assistants fills it up with unnecessary things like jam. The watch then goes mad and the hare smashes it with a mallet and celebrates the White Rabbit's birthday by tossing him out the party. The March Hare then returns as a witness in Alice's trial with the Queen of Hearts. In the trial he claims he knows nothing about Alice's crime. When Alice is chased by the Queen and the card guards the March Hare along with the Hatter tries to keep her at their unbirthday party. The two join the mob chasing after Alice and all suddenly vanish as it was all a dream. House of Mouse March Hare makes regular appearances in the show often seen with Mad Hatter having tea as usual. Bonkers The March Hare and Mad Hatter are recurring characters, living around the Hollywood sign. Kingdom Hearts The March Hare never directly appears in the series; he and the Mad Hatter are trapped in a painting at their Tea Party Garden that offers small prizes for Sora and friends if they sit in the chair. Disney Parks Alice in Wonderland The March Hare and Mad Hatter appear in the last scene of the attraction at their Mad Tea Party. Mad Tea Party The March Hare is a topiary in front of the Magic Kingdom version of the attraction. Fantasmic! March Hare made a small cameo in the show during the bubble montage in Disney's Hollywood Studios. Gallery Trivia es:La Liebre de Marzo (personaje de 1951) Category:Disney characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Rabbits Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Neutral Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Heroes Category:Crazy Characters